Early years
by Toasty santa
Summary: Here is a story about the early years and early struggles of Goku and chi chi's marrige.Warning lemon and enjoy.


"Early start chapter:

Hey guys this is a story based on the early beginning of Goku and chi chi's marriage. It is one of DBZ's most asked questions. So it probably didn't start out like this but it very well could have. Warning may be descriptive lemon.  
lDisclaimer:I do not own Dragon ball z/Gt/super If i did own it this would be a episode not a story

"It was a nice quite warm day, Goku was was on his way home because he smelled dinner. So he came home with a clang. Shouting honey is dinner ready? Chi chi saw him he was decked in mud with sweat all over him. Chi chi said with some is but you won't get any until you clean up and get those boots off! Goku immediately dashed too the bathroom and came out 5 minutes later clean as a whistle. By this time chi chi had set the table and she seated about The same time as Goku because Goku got their in a split second. Goku took 12 plates worth of food which would be gone in 15 min. Goku after finishing just gave out a big "Boy that hit the spot!" As always so chi chi like routine took the plates and started cleaning them. But for some reason Goku was staring at her. She then looked back "Goku what are you staring at?" Goku's eyes darted back um just a-a the cabinet" He said with a deep blush. Chi chi might have been suspicious but she was too busy with her thoughts.

Chi chi pov

I knew when i married Goku that he was naive but 3 weeks into our marrige and Goku hasn't not only consummated our wedding vows but not even given me o much as a hug outside of our wedding. I remember our honeymoon night.

Flashback

"So Goku? Chi chi said with a giggle. "You ready?" Chi chi was wearing a bright red launderay and had her hair down and was sitting on their bed. Goku had just taken off his tux and was in his underwere. Goku just said yup! And went too sleep chi chi then went pale in shock. Then started growling. and yelled "I dont know what kind of forplay this is but it isn't arousing me!" Goku just looked blank "Were not playing were sleeping" Chi chi then hit hm as hard as she could in the back of the head then walked out the bedroom. Thinking Ugh i dont understand many men have said they would love too sleep with me and i save myself for him. And this is what he does. Then something grabbed her shoulder. "Chi chi wait why are you so mad what did i do we don't need too sleep we can stay up if you want anything just please don't get mad" It then dawned on chi chi he doesn't know what sex is. Goku? Yeah Do you know what sex is? Goku said. What that taste like? Chi chi bushed at that response. "Goku I'm sorry i was mad I jus- lets just sleep" Goku then smiled sounds great.

Normal pov

And ever since all hes done is just train eat train sleep. Nothing with me I bet he just thinks im his slave.  
After Goku ate he then went back out too train. Chi chi stayed inside and just did some cleaning. But then decided too take a shower. While she was in the shower chi chi thought she saw. Figure in the bathroom closet so she got out of the bathtub. With a towel around her and went into the closet. She opened and saw a figure inside. She then screamed bloody murder then heard. Chi hi calm down its me.. "goku?' She recognized his voice anywhere it was Goku. (Goku was getting a towel since he didn't want chi chi to yell at him since he was dirty she came in so he hid since he rembered last time a girl saw him in the bathroom while they were bathing) what are you doing in their while im bathing.. Goku then put his hand behind his head and blushed a crimson red and closed his eyes. Well I-i ah just was looking-looking for a towel. He said nervously. Chi chi noticed this and said Goku? Hm? "Why are you so nervous" Well he said "If you must know..." Its because-

before he could finish chi chi accidentally dropped her towel. Goku looked with darting eyes just like Master Roshi. Her body was beautiful. Thin slightly muscular but not frail she had a six pack but only faint barely noticeable . She had hips that were muscular and tight but also fairly large she had a virgina. That was thin but tight and Boobs that were very large for her body and also upright and sticking out as if she was pushing them. And her tits were big and red. and also nice muscular thin legs. Chi chi's whole face went red and she immeadtly put the towel back. She saw Goku staring. Which Goku wasn't perverted nor had he made any sexual advances so only one reason he was staring was... HE MUST BE DISPOINTED! She thought. Immeadetly a million thoughts went threw her head she hadn't shaven or applied lotion Goku must be disappointed after all hes seen alot of girls naked he knows a good body!immeadetly she . "Gasped and said Goku I don't look like that i haven't waxed yet it's-its. Sigh* Goku just get your towel and then leave please she said with tears in her eyes. Goku quickly uttered while out the door .but chi chi you loo- she slammed the door she didnt want to hear how bad she Goku was always blatantly honest. Chi chi cried in the shower telL she was done with her shower Goku decided too wait in the bedroom he felt he should talk too her she seemed mad.

Latter chi chi go out of the shower with her night gown on Goku was sitting on the bed in his boxers. Chi chi "Yes" she said without looking at him. Well chi chi why does your face get so red when your naked? Are you hot" Chi chi blushed again but wasn't facing Yes Goku that's what it is" She said annoyed chi chi then quickly got into bed. And went too sleep within seconds or so it seemed too Goku she was actually crying inside because she thought she wasn't good enough for Goku and that he only married her because of his promise. Goku meanwhile couldn't get that image out of his head.

Goku POV

I don't know why but whenever i think about her naked body it makes my private spot go hard. And for some reason I like it. I gotta see it again I don't know why but i have too.

Normal POV

Goku got up an hour earlier than usual and hid under their bed. He decided to wait their untell chi chi got up and started changing chi chi got up and started changing. She was sad and finding every fault with her body Goku didn't notice he was too distracted and focused on her body. After chi chi went into the bathroom with her clothes she was too wear for the day. Goku got out from under the bed. And decided he needed help with why he was feeling this so he thought. Who better too talk too than Master Roshi he knows alot about this type of thing. So he called his flying nimbus and was on his way too Kame house.

At Kame house

Hey master Roshi Goku yelled while jumping off the flying nimbus. Master Roshi came out rubbing his eye. "Goku do you know what time it is?" Krillen on the other hand ran out giggling and smiling and embraced Goku. Goku said "Hey guys well i dont have much time chi chi will expect me back" Krillen smirked "Old ball in chain Ay?" Well what brings you by? Master Roshi stated "Well I have some questions about women"My specialty come in Goku we'll talk about it. So goku came into the house and they all sat down. On the couch Goku started "So chi chi is so" "Wenchy" Krillen finished "No krillen beutiful. "And i just want to do something but i don't think she'd like it" Master roshi started "Well dang boy i'd be upset too if a woman like that i was married too wouldn't let me do anything Goku my boy looks like you did learn something from me and luckily i can help you" Goku raised an eyebrow "That is?" "Goku you need to go home and ask chi chi too come into your bed room. Then when she comes in lock the door then tackle her onto your bed and start ripping her clothes off" If she struggles hit her. Goku looked alarmed but before he could protest "Goku it sounds wrong but remember she's a fighter she's aroused by fighting hitting her and doing all of that will put her in the mood because ive been with plenty of martial art women. They like this. Goku thought for a second she is a fighter and they did fight on their first date" Goku bowed and said thank you master roshi. No problem my boy and go get em tigar. Krillen might have stopped this but he had to hand it too roshi his idea made sence and he had never been with a woman he din't know what they like Goku always got everything beutiful wife,beutiful wins world Martial arts tournaments. Goku then left and after he left krillen was just hallow with jealousy meanwhile Roshi chuckled "looked like Goku's getting some" Krillen just mumbled why am I not married.

At Goku's house

Chi chi was crying in the kitchen saying. Goku must have been real disappointed if he missed breakfest. Than Goku came threw the door chi? She then ran at goku and hugged him. Oh Goku i thought you left me im so glad you came back. Goku said yeah... why wouldn't I? Chi chi said so you don't find me hideous. "Goku said of course not I love you she smiled and gave him a kiss . "Still want breakfest? Goku said sure with a big grin. After he ate and she cleaned up Goku went into the bedroom and called chi chi. Hay chi can you come here a second. She came in yeah what is it Goku? Then Goku sprange to the door and locked chi chi gave a puzzled look and said "Goku? What are you do-" Goku tackled her on the bed and started ripping her clothing off and while she was in her underware she screamed Goku get off me! Goku then hit her right in the face. And Goku expected her or hit back but instead she started crying. Goku then got up and chi chi jumped up and ran too the corner shaking in fear with tears in her eyes and a bruise on her face. Goku with tears in his eyes and a very distraught voice said im so sorry chi chi and ran out the door and hid in the chi just had a shocked look on her face thinking. What was that was Goku trying too rape me? She couldn't figure this out maybe he thought she had food. So she got up put on new clothing. A blue no sleeve dress (Like what she wore during the world martial arts tournament) And put her hair and and went outside. Goku had no crawled into a cave and was now curled up into a ball crying bitter tears because he now thinks he will loose her now. Chi chi came threw the forest and was calling for Goku then she heard a saw it came from a cave. So she went too check it out. And in their she saw the sight of Goku curled up weeping she said in a soft voice. "Goku?" Goku then turned over fast and saw her. And said balling slightly "Ch-ch-i ch-ch-i i-im so so-sorry I know you don't want to be married to me anymore i can leave the forest if you don't feel safe with me in the forest and put his head down in shame . Chi chi hen put her hand on Gokus shoulder. "Goku i still love you i always don't be ridiculous we are still going to be married". Now come back to the house. Goku looked up and said r-really ye. Goku then beamed and then picked chi chi up and ran back too the house laughing and skipping with joy. And when they arrived and he put her down. She asked Goku. Goku just one question. Yeah? He was still smiling with joy. Why did you do what you did back their ? Gokus face dropped and he sat down on the porch. Well... I just this is so embarrassing. Chi chi said just tell me. Well i saw you naked and was attracted too you so I went to master roshies to- What! Chi chi croaked you went to that dirty old man and talked about my body! No goku said lightly I asked how to get you too let me do stuff they said the only way is to do it forcefully. But that was wrong i should've controlled myself... You deserve better. Then Goku felt a hand on her shoulder and said in a seductive voice well Goku you could've just asked/

Goku looked up at her she had a small smile on her face with happy wide eyes. Chi chi wha- Shhh she cut him off just come in the bedroom and find she took Gokus hand and rushed him too the bedroom. And when they went in. Well Goku you need to be punished. She said with her back too him Goku looked shock well okay do anything okay she turned around with her shirt open with no bra on. Gokus whole face went a crimson red. Goku why's your face red are you hot. She said with a giggle. Goku said I uh and then she took all her clothing off. Gokus nose then spou blood and chi chi then jumped on goku and said. You've been a bad boy you need some punishment she said smacking his butt. Goku saw her playful look and then got the idea. So you do he sid. Smacking her butt she said that's it Mister and she tore his clothes off. And Goku said oh you little and he grabbed her. Putting her on her knees. And said now stay their and Goku spanked her. And she tried to get up before he could he grabbed her backed got behind her and started humping her. And chi chi said with a pleased moan. Oh Goku your so impatient. And after Goku started coming the first time he took himself she said. Hold it right heir were not done yetGoku get on the bed and her and Goku went all night. That night Gohan was conceived.

Hey guys little one shot comment rate and like


End file.
